fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
Joey Gladstone
Joseph Alvin "Joey" Gladstone is the childhood best friend of Danny Tanner, adulthood best friend of Jesse Katsopolis, and mad man. Joey moved in with Danny shortly after the death of Danny's wife, Pam, to help raise D.J., Stephanie, and Michelle. Joey tries to be a stand-up comedian, whose act usually includes imitations of cartoon-character voices such as Popeye, Bullwinkle, Pepe LePew and many more. Joey initially slept in the alcove of Danny's living room. However, after complaining of not being able to find privacy, Danny reconstructs his basement garage into a bedroom for him. Role in the house Although there was some tension between Joey and Jesse when they first move in with the Tanners, they quickly become good friends to the point where Jesse asks Joey to be his best-man at his wedding. Jesse also insists his children call Joey, "Uncle Joey" as a sign of respect. Joey was not related to the Tanner family, but he acts as an uncle to the kids of the house. Joey usually handles the day-to-day raising of the kids by doing chores like making meals, driving the kids to school appointments, and after school activities, taking care of Michelle as a baby, and helping the kids with their homework. Joey also buys D.J. her first car for her 16th birthday. Employment Joey has held various jobs in addition to his work as a stand-up comic. For awhile, Joey and Jesse run an advertising business, JJ Advertising. They compose jingles for products and direct TV and Radio commercials. They are also partners in a successful afternoon radio show called, "Rush Hour Renegades" on FM KFLH 95. Joey's most successful job was portraying "Ranger Joe," on an afternoon children's variety TV show. Ranger Joe's sidekick is his wise-cracking woodchuck marionette puppet "Mr. Woodchuck" (first seen in "The Legend of Ranger Joe" and last seen in "Michelle Rides Again"). Hobbies Joey was something of an "everyman." His hobbies include: *Ice hockey *Makes impressions of cartoon characters *Playing the harmonica *Insanity *Cooking (badly)/trying new recipes *Biking *Watching old TV shows/cartoons/movies with the girls With the help of Danny, Joey was a contestant on Star Search '90 and receives a rating of 4 stars (highest) by the show's judges. (He goes on the lose the competition to the returning champion because of an audience tie-breaking vote.) Although initially upset with himself for failing to win Star Search, Joey vows to continue with stand-Up comedy, because he loves to make people laugh. It is also noted that he plays piano (as seen in episode 18, season eight). Relationships Joey had off-and-on-again relationships. He has never stuck with just one. For example, he dates Danny's sister, he dates a woman named Cheryl, Stacy, and many more. Gallery Joey.png|Joey doing Mr. Woodchuck. mr.wodd 'n' joe.jpg|Joey holding Mr. Woodchuck joey.jpg|Joey imitating Bullwinkle. Radio days 2.png|Joey and Jesse shake hands. Radio days.png|Joey looking at Jesse sleeping. Yours, mine, and ours.png Nicky and or alexander.png|Joey with the twins, Nicky and Alex. The legend of ranger joe.png Joey goes hollywood.png Slumber party.png|Joey with Stephanie. Crimes and michelle's demeanor.png Character large 332x363 joey.jpg|Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone. Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Galleries Category:Adult